A New World Order
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: There's a new order when it comes to mudbloods. There's two uses: Sex and labor. Follow us into this dark world to find some light. AU.
1. A New Era

**The Dark Lord has won. Harry and Ron are on the loose****,**** as well as other Order members.**

**Warning: Content of this story may be disturbing to some views such as**

***Rape**

***Sex**

***Torture**

* * *

"Bellatrix, treat our guest nicely. Now, Hermione, you tell us everything you know and we will let you live." The Dark Lord said

"Why don't just look into my mind? That's one of your powers ,isn't it?" Hermione growled at him

"Be polite, dear. I could kill you in a millisecond, but for such talent to go to waste...A Mudblood and yet you beat Draco almost every year, so I have heard." The Dark Lord said

He peered into her mind and knew what she knew. He knew that Godric's Sword in Bellatrix's vault was fake and that Dumbledore had told Harry of his life and his weakness, the Horcuxes. He knew they were less, but he still expected to feel something once the piece of his life had died.

"Ahh,so Dumbledore has trained that one. And you, with your knowledge have helped him." The Dark Lord said.

"And yet they don't come and save you? Their brains and friend? They scurvy away, scared. What kind of friends are those, Miss Granger?" The Dark said

"I would sacrifice my life for them." Hermione whispered

"Not a wise decision, Miss Granger. I hereby give all of you to Draco Malfoy. Go on and have fun ,kids."

* * *

Hermione was dragged into Malfoy's Bedroom and Draco slowly entered the room.

"You cannot have me!" Hermione screamed

"The Dark Lord wishes me to, Granger. Honestly, wouldn't you prefer me over the ones who enjoy the pain of rape and will pass you around until you are broken? It's only me, Granger. Better me than a group full of old men feeding on your pain."Draco said

"I've always wanted you. Ever since the Yule Ball." Draco whispered.

Hermione whimpered.

"I have to make it convincing. My mother hasn't quite taught me how to guard my mind. Just this one time ,and I'll make it a pleasure all the others." Draco said

Draco said a spell which vanished all their clothes and forced Hermione onto her knees.

"Suck it, Mudblood." Draco said before jamming his member into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione took it in and tried her hardest to make this go away faster. She was crying.

"I'm gonna cum, you Mudblood whore. You better shallow it, don't want to waste it."

He came into her mouth and Hermione choked back his cum. He withdrew and forced onto her hind legs and entered her from behind. She cried with every rough thrust and Draco thrust for a while before spilling his seed within her.

"I'm sorry." He quietly whispered to her.


	2. Boiling Up Some Lust

**A few months later**

There's a new order when it comes to mudbloods. There's two uses: Sex and labor. I am a Servant the less of the Labor cagteroy. I serve Mistress Granger, a concubine to Draco Malfoy. She is higher than me, as in the sex category. Her position is favored among the servants who have girls. She only serves one man and is his sexual outlet. My name is Cassie, I have red hair and is busty. The Malfoys bought me, and I am thankful I do not work in a brothel, serving pureblood men until the end of time. They are object of disdain, because the wives believe that a man having a concubine is much better than having a man who visits a whore who serves Lord knows how many men. Right now ,I am tasked to deliver a letter, announcing the wedding of Master Draco Malfoy to Miss Astoria Greengrass. I do not know why seeing as the Dark Lord never intends any weddings or funerals. Still, I am hurrying to his place, the old Black house. I knock on the door and a house elf awnsers.

"May you please give this invite on behalf of my masters, the Malfoys. They wish the Dark Lord to know that their son is marrying one of the Greengrass daughters." I say to the elf, seeing a dark shadow.

"Why don't you give to him yourself, Miss? He's behind me." the elf says

"My Lord." I say and drop into a deep curtsy.

"My lords, my masters the Malfoys wish to inform about their son's upcoming nuptials to Astoria Greengrass." I say, handing him the invitation. When our hands touch, I feel a spark. I must have imagined it.

"Thank you..." The Dark Lord says

"Cassie ,my lord." I say

"Thank you,Cassie." I hurry along back to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**Voldement's POV**

I must possess that girl. She intrigued me ,stroke the flames of my lust. I will have as a concubine and I rather visit her then one who has known many men and who I have pay for.

I wonder how much the girl will cost. I apparate along and go to the Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius**,** how much for that servant girl of yours?" I ask him

"Which one?" He asks

"Cassie." I answer

"Oh, that one. I will give her to you, my lord. She isn't the best girl, Draco complains she always interrupts him and his concubine."Lucius says

"Is she...pure? Free of touch from a man?" I ask

"She better be ,for the price I paid for her."He answers.

"Send her to me." I answer.


	3. The First Time

A house elf is handing me a lacy green thing that's barely there.

"The master wants you to put this on miss and be escorted to his bed." He says

"What?" I say

"I believe he wants you as his concubine , miss. There were some Ministry officials with papers this afternoon. All it needs is the um ,physical part of the contact." he says

I am put into his bed,the sheets are a dark green and they are silk.

My dick twitches as I think of the girl waiting for me. She is...I don't know. I never felt like this.

I enter my room, she's wearing the thing I bought for her. I'm already getting hard. I disrobe.

"Hello, master." She demurely says; eyes cast down.

"You may call me Tom in this room, Cassie. Only you can and you can't tell anyone." I say

"Yes, master..I mean Tom." She says

I expose my penis to her.  
"I don't know why you want me. You could easily..buy someone who knows how to do it. Not me,not some virgin who doesn't know anything." She says

"Shush, Cassie. I can teach you and I don't care. I like you better because I'm the only one to see this way." I say

I grope her boob

"Touch this way." I say, as my other hand graces her pussy lips letting out a gasp.

I bring her hands to my dick and she pushes her hands up and down my shaft, earning her a groan and me harder.

I get rid of her panties and press my mouth to her clit ,making rhythmic motions.

"Aww, oh..." she says

I put my fingers into her core and plunge in and out.

"Oh..." she moans

Gently, I remove my mouth and fingers and tease with the tip of my cock. She looks at me, obviously wondering when I will enter her.

I push myself into her. She screams a little in pain.

"Sorry." she says

"No, don't be." I say. I withdraw and then enter again and set a slow pace, too slow for me.

"Does it hurt anymore?" I ask

"Only a little." she says

"Should I go faster?" I ask

"Please do." she says

I pick up the pace, and slam into her cervix a little bit.

Then I attack her breasts with my tongue and her anus with my fingers.

"Tom...Tom..oh god, do that. Ohh.." she moans, her hands on my back.

I grunt

"Tom, can I cum? I feel like I'm going to." She says

"Cum away, sweetheart." I say

Her walls tighten upon me and she screams, and there's a gush of liquid.

This is too much for me, I have been waiting. I release my seed in her and pull out.

"Sorry about your sheets." She says ,as the sheets are stained with droplets of her blood and my penis is covered in it. We pass out.

* * *

I'm woken by Cassie under the sheets. She's taking me in her mouth ,tongue over my dick and so are her little hands. I involuntary cum and moan. She laps it up.

"I'm sorry if it sucked. I mean, I only heard of it." She says

"No ,it was a damn good way to wake up. We stay cuddled up until I decide that I should go the Death Eaters Headquarters and try to get them to track down Order members.

By lunch, I'm frustrated. Not only because there's no process but because I'm dealing with a raging hard-on. I go home and find Cassie in the library.

"Anything you need taken care of my lord" she says when I sit down, dropping her undies at her feet. She's wearing a dress.

She sits on me, rubbing her exposed pussy on it, making it harder.

"Cassie.." I groan. She frees me of it and using her hands, guides me to her entrance. She bops up and down on it while I thrust into her. It is rough, hard, and I can't help myself.

She screams "Tom!" many times. I cum into her.

"Satisfied?" She asks

"Very much, Cassie, very much." I answer.

Then I get back to work.


	4. Meet Your Son

It's been 4 months since Cassie came into my life. It couldn't be better. We christened practically every inch of the old Black house and some of my big office .I am very satisfied with our sex life.

* * *

Shit. Shit! This is the second time I've been late. Tom calls me to his bed and we have sex.

"Tom." I say to him

"What?" he says.

"I haven't gotten my period since the first month we were together." I sheepishly admit.

"You haven't?" He asks

"No. Did you do the charm every time we were together? Because I have been feeling nauseous and my boobs are swollen! Tom, I think I am.." I say, before he cuts me off

"No, you can't be. Don't say that word!"He says

"But Tom, think about it! Please just.." I plead

"Get rid of it." He says, without emotion.

"TOM!" I scream

"I SAID GET RID OF IT!" He shouts at me.

"I AM NOT GETTING RID OF IT. IT'S YOU AND ME, TOM! I CAN'T GET RID OF A PART OF YOU!" I shout back.

"Be gone, then. Sleep in your own bed tonight." He says, banishing me.

* * *

I go to Lucius's.

"What am I to do with Cassie? She refuses to get rid of that..thing." I ask

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you. My son's concubine is keeping hers. And so is his wife. Perhaps, you're looking on the dark side of things, my lord? It's an heir. With your genes , it will be brilliant." Lucius says

"What about hers?"I ask

"It will definably be..Pretty." He says.

"I hate children. Why has this happened to me?" I ask

"Well, when you don't take precautions..It's practically asking for it to happen, my lord. Cassie is young and she is fertile. You are fertile as well. Actually, it seems as everyone is fertile. I have numerous owls telling me that their daughter or daughter-in-law is expecting." He says

"I don't care if my Death eaters are breeding!" I shout

Lucius raises his eyebrows.

"Not as much as I care that Cassie...Cassie..." I trail off

"There are always whores, milord. Low class and high class ones to fulfill your needs. " He says

* * *

I am nervously pacing around as Cassie is giving birth. I never seen or heard this before.

"Push!" the house elf says

After a couple more of those, I hear a babies' cry.

After an hour or so, I come into her room.

"Meet your son, Tom. What would like to call him?" She says, holding a baby wrapped up in a blue comforting blanket.

"Salazar Gandalf Riddle, he is." I said and left her.


End file.
